Are We Meant to be More Oliver Wood
by lavanderlilly83
Summary: This story is about the Oliver Wood and his best friend Isabella Marie Swaton, and how their relationship changes from Friendship to something more. there will be a waring at the top of the chapter if it contains mature content . OW/OC
1. Remembering the Past

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

**Disclamier:** I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton. All of the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Intro: I think I should let you know who I am before I let you into my life. My name is Isabella Marie Swaton. Also known as Bella to my best friends: Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley and my family. I am about 5' 6" tall, and I have dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. You could call me fit, considering that I help Oliver Wood stay in shape over the summer. As you get into my life even more, you'll learn a lot more about me as well. Oh, one important thing, even though I live in Scotland I **do not **have a Scottish accent.

Start of Story:

It was one of those rare August nights where it's breezy and after it rains instead of being all muggy and sticky. I'm sitting on my window sill in my room looking out my window at my neighbor's house. While I was scanning their garden I came across the spot where everything started. The sandbox where I first met my best friend.

* * *

It was a week before my third birthday and I and my mom were going though our neighborhood inviting people to my birthday party. Now we were at the final house, by then my mom already started carrying me because I became tired of walking. She rang the door bell and a couple of seconds later it opened and a lady with brown hair opened the door for us.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked my mom

"Hi," my mom said, "Were the Swatons from across the street."

"Oh, I remember, we met at Molly's house didn't we?" She asked

"Yes, yes we did, at Molly Weasley's house right?" my mom asked

"Yes, my name is Sandra Wood, I'm sorry but I think I've forgotten your name." She said

"Oh sorry, I'm Catherine, and this is my daughter Isabella." My mom said

"Isn't she beautiful, oh come in, come in." Mrs. Wood said welcoming us into their house.

"I'm so glad that there's another wizarding family in this neighborhood, thought it was just us." my mom said, "by the way you have a lovely home."

"Thank you." Just then a little boy came screaming into the family room

"Mama, daddy's scary." He said hugging his mom from behind.

"Oh Oliver, sorry he gets scared when my husband appartes home." Mrs. Wood said hugging her son.

"Don't worry, Isabella does that as well." Then the two ladies started laughing at us.

"Oliver, this is Isabella." Oliver's mom introduced him to me.

"Bella," Oliver said

"Aw, he can't say her full name, its really cute, Bella. Think i might call her that my self." My mom said.

"Bella." Oliver said coming up to me and he took my hand and led me outside.

"Isn't that adorable." Oliver's mom said.

"Sure is." My mom replied.

* * *

From then on we've been really close friends, we've been through everything together, same house at Hogwarts, same schedule all 6 years so far, and we used to hang out every summer until this year, when he had to go of to quidditch camp, which means he won't be here for my birthday and he'll get a mouth full from me when he gets back for sure.

By now it was almost midnight so I decided to go to bed so I could maybe just maybe enjoy tomorrow which is my birthday. When I fell asleep it was one of those dreamless nights that I actually felt relaxed. In the morning when the light started coming through my window I turned onto my side and saw that it was about 9:00, shocking, mom didn't wake me up yet, I thought to my self. Just then I heard the door creek open, guessing that it was my mom I didn't bother to look so I closed my eyes again but then the person spoke.

"Bella." The mystery person said.


	2. I've Missed You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton. All of the other characters were created by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2(I've missed you)

My eyes shot open in a flash after hearing that voice, it is a voice that I'll never forget. "Oliver." I whispered into my room sitting up and trying to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, and there he was standing in front of my closed door, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Oliver!" I yelled and I scrambled out of bed kicking everything into different places. I ran up to him and engulfed him into the biggest hug that I possibly could give to anyone.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Oliver said while hugging me back.

"I've missed you, wait." I said pulling back from him to look at his face, "I thought you weren't suppose to be back for two more days."

"Well it's my best friends birthday isn't it." he said smiling at me, "Oh and here you go." He said while giving me the bouquet of mixed roses.

"Thank you so much." I said while smelling in the perfume of the roses.

"You're welcome." He said, "Go get ready; I'll wait for you down stairs."

"Okay." I said while he was leaving.

"Please try not to take for ever." Oliver commenter while he was leaving.

"Oh shut-up." I said sticking my tongue out at him while closing the door.

* * *

--Oliver's P.O.V. --

When I walked downstairs I was greeted by Mrs. Swaton who had an anxious look on her face.

"What did she say dear?" She asked me.

"Oh, at first she got up and started looking around the room and when she saw me standing at her door she ran towards me and gave me a hug and I wished her a happy birthday and gave her the flowers I got." I said trying not to sound too happy about that small situation.

"Did she ask you why you're back so soon?" Mrs. Swaton questioned me.

"Yes she did ask me that, I told her that I wouldn't miss her birthday." I answered.

"That was sweet of you." She said, "Shall we start?"

"Of course, is everything set?" I asked

"Yes, everything is in the pool house." She answered.

"Ok great, lets get started." I said "We have at least half and hour to an hour till Bella done getting ready." I laughed at that thought. Mrs. Swaton laughed agreeing with me.

* * *

--Bella's P.O.V. --

_It's so hard to decide what to wear. I'm so glad Oliver's here, now I won't have to give him the cold shoulder, it would have been hard for me to ignore him. What to wear, what to wear. Oh…perfect. I love summer dresses, especially this one, it's new but it's special because Oliver picked it out when I dragged him to go shopping with me before he left for camp_. It is a simple white strapless dress and large flowers all over it. I put the dress on and did my make-up, light tan color eye-shadow and I let my hair down curling it at the ends. I put on my white flip-flops and started to walk downstairs.

"Hi, Bella…you look nice." Oliver said looking at me.

"Thank you, remember this dress." I asked him.

"How can I forget all the tortures of shopping." He laughed

"Ha ha ha, very funny." I said slapping his arm and changing my face into a way to make him think that I'm actually angry at him.

"Sorry...here I'll make it up with breakfast." He said

"OK, you know what I like." I said and I sat in front of the island.

"Toast, a glass of milk and an omelet." He said getting out all the necessary things. "Yes." I said

"Here we are." He said handing me my breakfast on a plate.

"Thanks." I replied

"No problem." He said while eating his toast.

After we finished and washed our plates he asked,

"Hey you want to play pool?"

"Sure, it's in the pool house now; my dad moved it out of the basement." I told him.

When Oliver and I got outside we started walking around the pool talking about our summers and when we got to the pool house Oliver opened the door for me, I realized that it was abnormally dark. As soon as I stepped in the lights turned on. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head because of what was in front of me.


	3. Birthday Baby, Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton. All of the other characters belong to the author J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3 (Birthday Baby, Don't Cry)

I felt like I was about to go into shock, EVERYONE was there, all my friends, and family. "Happy Birthday Bella!" They all yelled. Before I could say anything two squealing girls ran towards me in a way that they do in rugby, hugging me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Happy Birthday Girl!" Angelina squealed.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Bella." Katie coursed smiling widely.

"Thank you guys, now if you can let me go it would be great, I want to breathe again." I requested. As soon as they let go I was hit by a blow from my left and right side, all I was able to see was a blur of red. Even before I could catch my breath, I lost it again.

"Happy Birthday dearie." Fred and George said mimicking their mother's voice.

"Thank you, can you two please let me go." I said in a whisper because I lost all the air in my lungs. From the back I could hear everyone laughing at us, just great.

"Nope, sorry can't do that." Fred said.

"It's against our rules to stop hugging someone for less than five minutes." George added. "Great, I'll be dead by then." I said while attempting to push them off, but it felt like pushing 2 ton boulders. "Oliver, HELP ME!!" I whined.

"Guys, let the poor birthday girl go." Oliver requested.

"Sorry man can't do that." George said.

"Alright, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Oliver said, and I could see him rolling up his sleeves. He came up to us and he was some how able to pry off the twins from me.

"Awe, you're no fun are you Mr. Wood." Fred said crying like a little baby.

"Are you joking, I couldn't breath." I told them.

"Exactly why the Weasley hugs are special." George said. Before I could reply I realized that there was someone watching me...a girl to be exact, she had long blonde hair and green eyes, oh my goodness, it can't be, but it is.

"Clare?" I said pushing past the twins.

Happy Birthday Bella." Clare said coming towards me with her arms wide open.

"Clare!" I yelled running into her open arms to give her a hug, "I've missed you so much."

"Happy Birthday Bella." My mom and dad said from behind her.

"Thank you so much for getting Clare to come." I told them trying to hug them, but they backed away.

"It wasn't us honey." My dad said.

"It was Oliver who got your sister to come here from America." My mom informed me. "Oliver did this." I said spinning around to try and find him, and there he was, standing in front of the food table with his back towards me. I ran as fast as I possibly could towards him and I ran straight into him wrapping my arms around his waist from the back.

"Wow, who's that?" He asked

"I don't know who is it?" I said and with out giving him a chance to talk, I continued. "The happiest person in this whole wide world right now because her sister is here at her 17th birthday party thanks to her amazingly strong, handsome, and nicest best friend in this whole entire world." I finished.

"Huh, wonder who this best friend is?" He laughed and spun me around to face him. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked me wiping the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for me; this is the best birthday in the whole entire world. But for now thank you sooo much Oliver." I said unable to stop my self from crying I buried my head into his chest. It was so quiet in the pool house that it made me think that everyone left. I looked up to see what was going on and them I saw that everyone was watching us.

"Awe, isn't that adorable." I heard Fred or George say.

"Oliver, we're being stared at." I whispered to him now looking way from our audience. "Yeah, come on lets go cut your cake." Oliver said removing me from his hold and leading me to this beautiful table decorated with flowers and a cake in the center decorated with flowers that blossomed every five seconds.

"Was this planned; I mean all the flowers and spring stuff?" I asked.

"Did you even realize what everyone is wearing Bella?" Oliver asked me.

"No," I took a looked around and saw that people had some flowers on what they were wearing, flowers that blossomed or real ones in their hair or on their shirts, "Oh, yeah now I did." I blushed.

After I cut the cake and everyone left, it was just my parents, my sister, Oliver, his parents, Angelina, Katie, and Fred and George and I that were left. All the gifts that they gave me were absolutely amazing.

**Parents**: New clothes and money cause they didn't know what to get me.

**Sister**: An amazing dress that she got in America, deep red and roughly cut at the bottom.

**Fred and George**: A basket of assorted candy made by their mom as well as the famous Weasley sweater.

**Angelina**: A book titled _Easy One Flick of the Wand Styles_.

**Katie**: A book on new Quidditch tactics.

**Oliver**: The most amazing necklace, a heart shaped pendant with diamonds.

After my friends, by the time Oliver and his parents left it was almost midnight my sister left also because she had an important meeting the next day, and so being alone again I changed into my favorite pair of silk pajamas, a spaghetti strap top and long pants, then I slid into bed thinking about everything thing that happened. Unable to sleep I decided to go out side, when I got downstairs I got an apple and slid open the door and walked out side.

I went towards the pool thinking about the whole party and everything that happened there, and there was some a light on in the pool house so I went to investigate. I took my wand out just to be on the guard. I opened the door to see who was in there and the person was turned our, their back towards me, it looked like they were holding something. But the person looked way to familiar for me to not know who it was.

"Oliver?" I asked the person, and then they turned around to face me.


	4. Shocking Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton. All of the other characters belong to the author J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4(Shocking Surprises)

"Oliver?" I asked. He turned around and I saw that he was holding a trash bag in one hand and a broom in the other.

"Oh, hey Bella," He said turning around to look at me, "What are you doing up?"

"I can ask you the same thing." I said smiling at him.

"I was just cleaning up because we never got to that part." He said.

"Need help?" I asked him.

"If you want to, or you can go back to sleep." He said, I could tell that he wanted me to help him.

"Well the truth is that I couldn't fall asleep, so I'll help." I said walking up to him and grabbing the broom out of his hand. After a couple of seconds of silence Oliver started talking,

"So we never really got to talk during the party." He said, "What else did you do this summer?" He asked me picking up some plastic cups off the ground.

"Nothing really, I was bored to death..." after a pause I continued, "I actually met The Fillamas twins, they are the most annoying people that I've ever met. The never stop talking about the difference between Scotland and America, its sooo annoying!" I said. "Well that must have been fun," He smiled, "What else did they talk about?"

"Well they said that the they love the school that they go to because its amazing in many ways, mainly because it has hot guys and that they LOVE the malls there...they went on and on and on, after that they told me that I could never get a guy for myself, and then they invited themselves into my room and," I paused taking in Oliver's reaction which was a mix of amusement, shock, and interest, "and then they saw the picture of you and me on my bedside table, thank god it wasn't one with us moving or they would have freaked being muggles, they picked up the picture and started saying things, many things." I finished

"What did they say?" Oliver asked with interest.

"Well first they asked me if you were my boyfriend," I said while blushing a little because a lot of people mistake us as being couple, "Without letting me answer they said that you were the hottest guy that they've ever seen." I said blushing again.

"No surprise there." Oliver said smirking at me.

"You loser!" I yelled chucking an empty bottle at his face.

"I was kidding!" He exclaimed back catching it.

"Uh huh, for course you were." I said to him, "All guys are like that." I whispered to myself turning around to continue cleaning.

"What did you say?" He asked

"Nothing." I replied quickly. "So... what did you do at Quidditch camp Oliver?" I asked him while continuing to sweep the floor.

"Well I played quidditch." _That's not obvious_ thought to my self. "I met some people that are into quidditch as much as me." He said

"Oliver," I said dropping the broom and turning around placing my hands on my hips, "No one is into quidditch as much as you are." I honestly told him.

"I thought you're into quidditch?" He asked me looking shocked.

"Well, I like quidditch, but its nothing compared to how much you like it, ask anyone." I told him.

"Yeah, guess that's true." He sighed. After a couple of minutes of silence I saw that we were almost done cleaning.

"Bella, come over here." Oliver said taking a seat on the pool table.

"What is it?" I asked walking over to him.

"You know how this morning you asked me how you can ever thank me for doing this for you." He reminded me.

"Yeah, I remember." I told him thinking before I said anything.

"Well I thought of what you can do." He said to me.

"What is it?" I asked him curiously.

"Well it's actually two things." He said looking down at the floor while I was standing in front of him.

"Okay." I said.

"Promise?" He asked looking up at me.

"Promise." I said not even worrying about what I promised to do.

"Well, the first thing that I want you to promise me is...to never take that necklace off." He said pointing at the necklace he gave me which I was wearing at that moment.

"This one?" I asked holding onto the locket.

"Yeah that one," he said,

"Promise?" He asked holding out his hand.

"I promise Oliver that I'll never take of this necklace." I said placing my right hand over his. As soon as I did that the weirdest thing happened, it felt like a shocking current passed from his hand to mine and then the other way around. Like it was instinct, I held onto his hand really tightly not looking away from them. I lifted up my head slowly to see what he was doing, and then I saw that he was staring at me.

"Wow." I heard him whisper looking at our hands now. "Did you feel that?" He asked me, not looking away from out hands.

"Yeah, I did." I answered truthfully. Then he looked at me.

"And the other thing?" I asked him looking into his eyes.

"Well the other thing is..." He paused thinking, "I'll ask you when its time." He said. I realized that I was now standing in between his legs close enough to him that I could see the freckles he had on his nose. He slid off the table and he was now even closer to me that our bodies were about 2 inches away.

"Well, I think I'm going to go inside now." I said to Oliver pulling my hand out of his and taking a few steps back.

"Yeah me to." Oliver said breaking out of his daze and rubbing the back of his head.

"Bella?" Oliver said while I was about to leave.

"Yes Oliver." I replied placing my hand on the door handle.

"Do you want to spend the last week of summer at my house because you're parents are going to America to visit you're sister. All the others are coming to stay over the rest of the summer as well." He added.

"Sure, I'd love that." I smiled facing away from him.

"Ok, see you Monday." It sounded more like a question.

"Of course." I whispered and walked out of the pool house and got into my house in a complete daze.

I walked up to my room and went to my window to see if Oliver left. As soon as I looked outside I saw that he was looking at my window and we made eye contact for about two seconds before he smiled at me and waved walking to the gate that separated our houses. I smiled at my self and climbed into be. 1:00 am, my alarm clock read. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking Oliver. _This is going to be an interesting year_ I thought to my self before falling a sleep.


	5. Is That What Everyone Thinks?

**Disclamier:** I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton. All of the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 5 (Is That What Everyone Thinks)

The next two days went by really fast, and it was almost time for my parents to leave for America, I also found out that Oliver's parents were going with my mine so they could enjoy themselves. I started packing all my stuff for Hogwarts and the stuff that I need to take to Oliver's house because I despise procrastinating. After I finished packing I went downstairs and I decided that I should eat something so I wouldn't have to wait till lunch to eat. When I got towards the kitchen I heard my mom talking about me.

"I can't believe Oliver and Bella are growing up so fast it feels just like it was yesterday when they started going to Hogwarts."

"I know what you mean; I still remember when we first met." Mrs. Wood said

_Why is Mrs. Wood here?_

I thought to my self. I decided to wait and listen to what they were talking about even though I knew it was wrong.

"Oliver looks so handsome; I wouldn't be surprised if all the girls in Hogwarts go crazy at the sight of him." My mom chuckled.

"I know what you mean he got his father's looks and love for Quidditch, everything from him." Mrs. Wood said.

"Ah, but Oliver has your eyes not Clarks eyes." My mom said.

"Thank you, but he got everything else from his father, that's for sure." Mrs. Wood said, "But Bella on the other hand looks so much like you, but she has Derek's hair and eyes." Mrs. Wood added.

"Bella was miserable this summer without Oliver she was mopping around the house and she wouldn't go out with any of her friends, and when Oliver came back there was such a difference in her attitude and everything." My mom said.

"They really do care about each other. Oliver is obsessed with Quidditch and for him to leave camp a couple of days early in time for Bella's birthday is saying something." Mrs. Wood said.

"Did you know that Oliver planned the surprise party for Bella, from getting Clare to come to the theme, he did everything! When I asked him if he needed help he didn't allow me to help him." My mom added in a can you believe it type of voice.

"You know what my personal opinion is, don't take this the wrong way or anything but I think they're in love without knowing it." Mrs. Wood said.

"I believe you. Bella was mopping around since Oliver wasn't here, and Oliver gave her an unforgivable birthday party. Did you see the gift that he got her?" My mom asked Mrs. Wood.

"Yes I did, I went with him to get it, He told me that she saw it when they went to Diagon Alley once and that she told him that she liked it a lot but didn't get it." Mrs. Wood said.

_So that's why this necklace looked so familiar, it was really expensive, that's why I didn't get it._

"I hope they realize that they're in love." My mom said.

"I hope so to." Mrs. Wood added.

_Ok that's it I'm going in._

Then I went into the Kitchen and my mom had a dazed look on her face. "

Good morning mom." I said waving a hand in front of her face. "Good morning Mrs. Wood." I said and she gave me a hug.

"Good morning honey." My mom replied snapping out of her daze, "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, I need breakfast." I said holding my stomach.

"What would you like?" She asked me.

"My favorite." I replied.

"Which would be?" She asked.

_Wow, my mom doesn't know what I like but Oliver does._

Just when I was about to answer someone answered for me.

"A glass of mix, toast and an omelet." A deep Scottish accent answered.

"Morning Oliver." Mrs. Wood and I said at the same time.

"Morning everyone." Oliver answered taking a seat next to me at the island.

"Would you like some breakfast Oliver?" My mom asked him while handing me mine.

"No…thank you though; I came in here to tell you that your husbands want you to bring the luggage downstairs." Oliver told them. "Oh mum, I took yours and dads luggage and put in the trunk already." He told his mom.

"Thank you honey." Mrs. Wood answered and she gave him a kiss on the cheek causing me to giggle and Oliver to blush.

"Why are you traveling by car when you can apparate?" I asked them.

"Well just for the fun of it." My mom answered, "Oh before I forget, this came in the morning." My mom said handing me a letter which hadn't been opened yet. I slowly opened the letter and read what it said.

Dear Ms. Isabella Marie Swaton,

We are pleased to inform you that you have successfully passed your Apparating test and are now legal to Apparate to different locations. We advise you to still be careful while you are Apparating because you might still splinch which will cause us to have to suspend you from Apparating for a certain period of time depending on how bad of a splinch has happened. Use this new freedom carefully, and might we added Happy belated 17th birthday.

Sincerely The Head of Magical Transportation,

Erigena McAlester

"I passed, I passed, I passed!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"Congratulations Bella." Oliver said from behind me and I hugged him unable to contain my joy.

"Congratulations Honey." Mrs. Wood and my mom said at once.

"Did you pass Oliver?" I asked him while moving away from the hug.

"Of course I passed." He said in a matter of fact type of voice.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked him in shock.

"Well, I didn't want to make you feel upset if you didn't pass." He answered.

"So you thought I was going to fail?" Now I was no the verge of yelling at him, but instead I apparated to my room without giving him a chance to answer. I locked my door and sat on my bed, as soon as I did there was knock on my door and a pleading Oliver.

* * *

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please let me in." Since I didn't answer him he continued talking, "Look, everyone knows that you're smarter than me and I know that I shouldn't have thought that you were going to fail, but you could have and I didn't want to make you think that I was rubbing it in your face or something like that." I knew that he meant everything that he said, and that he would leave in about two seconds knowing my temper issues so I unlocked the door for him.

As soon as I stepped away from the door Oliver came inside. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said holding his hands together.

"You're forgiven Oliver." I smiled unable to resists his charm.

_Wait what am I thinking, he has a charm but we're friends...right?_

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you!" Oliver said taking me into a huge hug. Then it happened again, except it was a feeling that told me to never let go. I think he felt the same way because he held onto me tighter. I don't know how long we were like that but it must have been a while because my mom started calling for us to come down.

"Bella, Oliver come down please we're leaving." My mom yelled up stairs.

"Coming mum!" I yelled back down while pulling myself away from Oliver's tight grip. I ran downstairs with Oliver right behind me and I hugged my mom really tightly.

"I'm going to miss you." We both said at the same time.

"What about me?" My dad asked I smiled and hugged him to,

"I'm going to miss you to dad." He chuckled.

"Have a good trip mum, dad." Oliver said.

"Give your mother a hug Oliver." His mom said pulling him into a hug.

"It's only for a week." He reminded her. She just nodded.

"Take care of my daughter Oliver." My dad said.

_What are they never coming back or something?_

"Don't worry; I won't let her out of my sight." Oliver said placing his hand on my shoulder. We were outside and my parents got into our car and left. Just went we were about to go inside, the most unnecessary thing happened.

The Fillamas twins came.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Oliver Wood himself." Sidney said.

"And who are you?" Oliver asked them in a tone that I've never heard him use.

"I'm Sidney, and this is my sister Leslie." They were both dressed the same but their faces looked a little different.

"Why don't you leave her and we'll show you some new things." She said in a seductive voice.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have more important things to deal with." Oliver replied, and this time he grabbed my hand. While opening my front door so we could go back into my house. I stepped in and just when he was about to Sidney said something that made me want to slap her.

"I don't know what you see in her, she's a bitch and she's not even pretty!" She yelled out.

"Bella's the most beautiful girl that ever seen, and the only bitch here is you, I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Oliver yelled at her causing her to flush and as soon as she turned around he slammed the door shut.

"Oliver." I whispered because I was scared that he was going to yell at me.

"Yes Bella." He answered quit softly.

"Did you really mean everything that you said to her?" I asked him


	6. A Set Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton. All of the other characters belong to the author J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6 (A Set Up)

--Oliver's P.O.V.--

_Oh crap how do I answer this ummm..._ "Have I ever lied to you Bella?" I asked her. "No, but..."I cut her off. "Go get your stuff so we can head on over to my house."I told her nudging her towards the stairs. _God that was a close call. I know i'll have to tell her sooner or later before the twins do that themselves like they said they would, can't have that happening can we now._

Bella came down with everything in her hand,_ that was fast. _

_Right she already packed everything._ "Come on, we better go quickly. Who knows what the twins are doing to my house." I took her stuff and we walked out of her backyard into the backyard of my house then quickly towards the back enterance.

* * *

--Bella's P.O.V.--

_What was with Oliver and his answer. 'Have I ever Lied to you?'I mean seriously, is that any way to answer a question._

By now we were in Oliver's house and it looked normal to me, none of the furniture was destroyed or anything...but it was quiet, too quiet.

"Oliver, doesn't it seem a bit to quiet in here?" I asked him looking around for the twins and the girls.

"Yeah, it does." He answered from behind me. "BLODDY HELL!" I turned around quickly to see what made Oliver yell, as soon as I did I got hit in the face with freezing cold liquid. It stopped and there stood a laughing Fred and George.

"Fred! Gerorge! You guys are so dead!" I yelled at them and from behind I got hit by cold water again causing me to jump. This time it was Angelina and Katie who were behind it.

"Thats it! You are going to die." Oliver yelled taking out his wand and spraying the twins and the girls with ice cold water.

"WATER FIGHT!" The twins yelled in union.

* * *

--an hour later--

We were all laying down in a circle with our heads towards the inside almost touching. I was next to Oliver, then Angelina, Fred, Katie, George and back to me. The stars were out and it was a beautiful cloudless night.

"I think we better go inside and dry of before anyone catches a cold, that will ruin the quidditch team." Oliver said

"Talking about quidditch already, are we Wood?" Asked a annoyed Fred as everyone started to go back inside and up the stairs.

"When does he not talk about quidditch?" mumbled a tired Angelina.

"Lets see...never!" Answered George earning him self a him on the back of his head from Oliver.

"Alright, now you guys know where you're sleeping right?" He asked them.

"Yes captain." We all answered answered at once and we headed our seperate ways.

" I get the bathroom first!" Yelled Katie running to the room were Angelina, Katie, and I were staying.

"Dibbs!" Yelled Fred or George I walked into our room and fell onto the bed next to Angelina who was already asleep. The bathroom door creaked open and Katie popped her head out.

"Can either of you get me a towel, I kind of forgot it." She said

"I'll get it." I resentfully got of the bed and dragged my feet to the linen closet that was in the middle of the hall, I opened the door and stepped in to grab a towel. When I grabbed a towel I accidently pulled some other ones down and the fell. I groaned and started to put them back. I felt a shadow get cast upon me and I turned around to see why that happened and there was Oliver leaning against the door farme without a shirt on smirking at me. WITHOUT A SHIRT!

"Ewwww, Oliver go put a shirt on!" I whined covering my eyes playfully. He laughed at me and walked over to me and started helping me put back everything that fell.

"Who needs the towel?" He asked "Katie." I answered, "What are you here for?" I asked

"George forgot a towel as well and he threatened us that he will come out with out any clothes on if neither of us gets him a towel." He answered rolling his eyes.

"Typical Geroge." I laughed

"Alright lets go." He said lending me his hand. Just when I was about to take it the door closed and clicked shut behind us. "

Just great." I thought out loud making Oliver laughed

"Lumos" I heard his whisper and his wand emmited a dull but romantic light.

"Do you have your wand." He asked me.

"No, I left it in the room." I answered, for some reason I stared to blush so I avoided his gaze.

"Alohomora...damn it." He muttered, "guess we're stuck here for the night." He said turning back around to look at me.

"This is going to be hard." I said.

"Why is that?" He asked me sitting down on the floor and motioning me to do the same thing.

"Well...There isn't enough room in here for both of us to sleep." I answered.

"Yeah I guess," He said looking around the closet and his wand went out leaving it really dark.

"Oliver?" I asked reaching my hand out to see it I could reach him, and I could. I felt his sculpted chest against my hand and making me feel like I was going to hyperventilate. I slowly started to move my hand up and I felt him tense up, so I stopped and started to draw back when he grabbed me around my wrist and pulled closer to him, I felt his fingers run along my arm and on to my neck then slowly to my cheek and even slower to the front of my face until he got to my lips. His finger traced around them, then my nose, and then my eyes which were closed by then because of how i was felt. I was starting to breath rapidly and he did as well.

"I..i think...i think we should try to sleep." I whispered

"Yeah we should." He breathed out and he dropped his hand to my side and he snaked it around my waist pulling me even closer to him and he started to lay down. I pulled down a towel to use it as a pillow and then i realized it would be unnecessary because by the time we were lying down i was on top of Oliver with his arms wrapped around my waist and mine were laid gently on his chest.  
"Good night Bella." Oliver whispered into my ear.

"Good night Oliver." I whispered back, my eyes slowly started to close on me and I drifted into a wonderful sleep on someone that as others put it, I might me in love with.

Some how i was able to sleep comfrotably the whole night with out any problems and without moving from on top of Oliver. I slowly started to open my eyes and I saw four pairs of shocked eyes looking at us with huge smiles on their faces. I rolled off of Oliver causing him to wake up. I watched him as he realized what was going on. Then it hit me. This was all a SET UP!

"Was this a set up?!" both Oliver and I yelled at the same time.

The twins and the girls started to burst out laughing and we were just staring at them in shock. This was going to be one long week before school starts.


	7. An Unforgettable Train Ride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton. All of the other characters in this story belong to the author J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7 (An Unforgettable train ride)

* * *

The next few days Oliver and I were interrogated by the twins and the girls about what might have happened in the closet. When we told them that nothing happened all they would say was

"uh huh" "yeah right" "of course" "We won't tell anyone, just tell us the truth".

Once they got Oliver really angry that he was about to make them leave his house. But two days before school started the twins left to stay with their family at the Leaky Cauldron, Angelina and Katie left the day before becuase both of them had younger siblings that were going to start Hogwarts this year so their parents asked for them to take care of them.

* * *

--The Last day of Vacation--

"Oliver, honey lets go!!" Mrs. Wood was yelling from downstairs.

"You to Bella, get down here!" My Mom joined in.

"We're coming!"I answered for both Oliver and me becuase I am currently in him room helping him do some last minute packing.

"At least this is our last year and we won't have to worry about packing our things again." He added cooly grabbing a Puddlemore United Quidditch poster.

"Yeah, we won't be going to back to Hogwarts again." I added sadly, "There, done." I closed his trunk and we both levatated our stuff downstairs. We used floo powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and from there we used a car to get to the station because our mothers were too afraid to let us apprate.

* * *

--At the station, on Platform 9 3/4--

"Remember Bella, this is your last year at Hogwarts so do your best, it will only help in your future." My dad was lecturing me,"You to Oliver, do your best and good luck with Quidditch." He added.

"Write to me after to get to school, ok Honey?" Oliver's mom asked.

"I always do mum." He said giving her a quick hug.

"Bella, you do the same, before we start worrying about you." I mom said puling me into a tight hug.

"ALL ABOARD!!" Yelled the conductor.

"Come on Bella, lets go." Oliver said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the train.

"Bye mum, bye dad...bye Mr. and Mrs. Wood!!" I said waving backwards. We got on the train and started searching for a compartment when the train started moving.  
The sudden movement of the train caused me to lurch forward and bump into Oliver sending him flying forward into the compartment which was closest to him.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Said none other than Marcus Flint. Oliver jumped up inbetween Flint and I.

"What do you want Flint?" Oliver asked him sourly.

"You tell me. You two are the ones that came into OUR compartment." He said sneering.

"Like we wanted to." I added from behind Oliver.

"My, my, my, Bella. Haven't you gotten prettier over the summer." He said looking me up and down.

"You have no right to call me Bella, Flint." I sneered at him.

"I think you should learn some manners towards the one you LOVE." He said coming closer to me and pushing Oliver aside.

"Get away from me you freak!" I yelled pushing him away. He suddenly froze, and behind him I saw that Oliver had his wand out.

"Come on Bella, Lets go." He said taking me by the elbow and pulling me out of the compartment. From behind us I could hear the concerened voices of the slytherins.

"There you two are." I heard the reliefed Angelina say from in front of us.

"Come in here." said George poking his head from the compartment beside us.

"What took you two so long?" asked Fred.

"Flint." Was all I had to say and that got everyone started.

"You always find a way to run into him don't you?" Katie began.

"First year you walked straight into him, second year he walked into the changing room while you were trying to come out..." Fred began, but George continued for him.

"Third year him and his friend's kiddnapped you and took you to their compartment, fourth year he cornered you at the end of the train, fifth year he almost made you fall out of the train..." George paused taking in a deep breath. "

Sixth year he tried to take advantage of you when you were alone in the compartment waiting for us, and now this." Oliver said shaking his head in disapointment.

"It's not like it was planned, he always finds a way to run into me." I told them.

"Well start being more careful!" Oliver said in a loud voice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered soflty. Our compartment because no one seemed to know what to say to Oliver when he got angry. It was usually me that calms him down but in this situation, I'm the one that he is mad at.

"Start to learn to look out for yourself, who knows when he will run into you again, and none of us might be around Bella." Oliver said getting angrier.

I couldn't understand why he was getting mad at me.

_I didn't do anything to get him angry...__did I?_

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything ok!" I said trying to hold back the tears that were in my eyes.

"Well what else am do you expect me to do? It seems like this is all planned...every year you always find a way to 'run into him', is there something going on between you and him?" He asked looking at me angryily.

"How can you accuse me of having a relationship with Flint? You've known me for as long as I can remember, you've always been part of my life. I would expect you out of all people to know me well enough to know that no such thing would ever happen in a 100 years." I said standing up and facing Oliver who was a moment before sitting next to me.

"I'll see you later Wood." I replied coldly leaving the compartment. As soon as I got out I swear I heard a huge 'thud' from inside.

_What has gotten into him, he seemed fine when we got to the station, I can't stand being mad at him..it's never happened before. Hope there's a way to fix it, but one things for sure. I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!_

* * *

--Oliver's POV--

"I am such an idiot." I said hitting my head against the back door making a relly loud noice and hurting my self. "She is really really mad at me."

"How do you know she's mad at you? Fred asked me.

"How do I know?...well for one she called me _Wood_, and second the most obovious, she just walked out of the compartment after yelling at me." I answered him.

"Go after her mate, something tells me that she is not going to come back." George advised Oliver.

"I guess I should." I answered getting up from my seat.

"Don't even thing about coming back without Bella, we won't let you in." Angelina warned me while I was leaving the compartment.

_God damn it! Where is she! All of the other compartments are full._

I was reaching the end of the train when I saw that in one of the last two compartments, one contained Harry Potter ans his friends.

"Hey, have any of you seen Bella walk by?" I asked the trio.

"Yes we did, I think she's in the last compartment Wood." Harry answered still staring at the ground.

"Thank you." I answered quickly and walked into the next compartment.

* * *

--Bella's POV--

I don't know how long I've been sitting here by my self crying my eyes out and leaving my face tear stained. But i realized that it has been getting colder and colder and now i felt sorrowful, i hate it.

"Bella." said a thick accent coated voice. "Please look at me." they said kneeling down in front of me.

"Why? what did I do to make you yell at me like that." I whispered out trying to hold back my tears.

He grabbed my hands in his and a felt warmth and slightly happier.

"I'm sorry, its just that I can't stand Flint, you know that." He said squeezing my hands, "Its just...complicated Bella, I don't know how to explain it to you." Oliver said turning his face away from me.

"Try to explain Oliver, I promise I'll try to understand, Please." I started crying again, "I don't want to fight with you, it makes me feel like I'm going to loose everything in my life, and its not pleasant." Now the tears were trailing down my face and onto our hands.

"Shhhhhh, don't cry." Oliver said whipping away the tears from my face, "I promise I WILL try to explain to you why I reacted in such a way, but not today. You might be ready, but I'm not." Oliver said lifting my head up with my chin.

He got up and sat next to me and I automatically reasted my head on to his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and making me feel warm. Slowly my eyes started to give up on me and i soon feel asleep listening to Oliver's stead heart beat.

* * *

"Oliver!"

"Bella"

"Where are you guys?!"

Fimilar voices yelling for me and Oliver...whats going on?  
I slowly opened my eyes to find that the train stopped and that we were at Hogwarts. Then all of the sudden the compartment door burst open and Katie and Angelina ran in, closley followed by Fred and George.

"There you guys are!" George yelled startling Oliver up.

"Wha...whats going on." He said in a sleep voice.

"We're at Hogwarts mister, thats whats up, and these frantice children seem to have been searhing for us and now, they found us." I said look at my dearly beloved friends, "Now that means that we need to get up and off of the train and into Hogwarts. Now UP!" I said jumping up from my seat.

"Are you to ok?" Angelina asked us.

"Of course we're ok, why do you ask?" I said back.

"Well, did your realize that dementors came onto the train in search of Sirius Black. Could you not feel them?" Katie said.

"No, I did feel sad before Oliver found me, but after he did, everything seemed fine." I said

"What about you Oliver?" Katie asked.

"No, nothing really...but i was upset since i couldn't find Bella, after I did, I was happy." He answered.

"Odd, really weird." George said.

"Come on, we better get off of the train, before it starts to leave the station." Fred said walking out of the compartment with everyone else following him.

_Thats odd, Oliver and I couldn't feel the dementors in each others presense, but while we were apart we could feel them. I think i should do some reseach on that._

By now the carriages brought us to the enterance of Hogwarts and to the beginning of our last year here.


	8. Nothings Changed,well almost

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton. All of the other characters were created by the author J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 8: (Nothings Changed…well almost)

* * *

We've been sitting in the Great Hall for about half an hour before the large oak doors opened and Professor MacGonagall walked in with the worried first years trailing behind her.

"When I call out your name please take a seat onto the stool and place the sorting hat onto your head…" MacGonagall unrolled the scroll and started calling out the names of the students.

"Do you remember getting sorted?" Oliver whispered into my ear from the seat next to me.

"How can I forget, those were some of the scariest moments of my life. I was worried that we would be seperated." I answered him.

"Nothing can separate us." Oliver reassured me.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat. I clapped to be polite even though I wasn't paying attention to the sorting ceremony but I was thinking about the incident on the train.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall immedietly became quiet. "Firstly welcome back to the returning students and good luck with your future years to the first years. I wouls like to introduce to you all two of your new professors."

"Two professors?" I asked.

"The care of Magic Creatures teacher, Professor Grubblplanks has retired this year, replacing her will be none other than our…Rubius Hagrid!" Applause exploded from all parts of the hall except from the Slytherin table, the loudest no doubt was the Gryffindor table.

"Second our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher will be Remus Lupin." A shaggy teacher rose from the staff table, took a quick bow and sat back down while everyone clapped for him politely.

"As all of you have realized there have been dementors stationed around the grounds of Hogwarts in search for Sirius Black and I advice all of you to take caution while you are around them, because they don't know the difference between their prey and a harmless child. Now all I have left to say is that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and lastly, tuck in and enjoy your meal." With a signal of his hands all four tables filled with food of all varities.

"Food!" exclaimed the twins, reaching for everything that was in front of them. Oliver did the same and they started to stuff their faces with all of it.

"Guys can be so disgusting at times." Angelina said to me, while glaring at the twins.

"But you still love us." Fred said giving Angelina one of his 'breath taking' smiles as he puts it.

"Idiot." Agelina said as she when back to her food.

After we finished our dinner, it was nearly impossible to get the boys away from the dinner table, we had to drag them out by their colars, which was quite comical.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, good night." I said to everyone while I was about to head up the stairs.

"Wait for us, we'll come with you." Katie said getting up from the couch followed by Angie.

"Good night you guys." Angelina said.

"Good night." The three boys mumbled at different times.

"Night Angie, night Katie." I whispered as I pulled the curtains closed around my bed.

* * *

8:00 _uhh, breakfast starts in half an hour. Might as well get up before the other girls get up and hog the bathroom. _

I grabed my clothes and went into the shower realizing that none of the other girls were awake.

As soon as I opened the bathrrom door, I was shoved aside by someone and then the door was slammed shut behind me.

"What was that all about?" I asked Katie

"Don't know, Carolyn's been like that since she woke up. I think she hates her face unless it's layered with make-up." Katie answered shrugging.

"I'll see you two downstairs." I told them as I headed sown the stairs to find a slightly empty common room but a really sleepy looking Oliver on the couch.

I walked up behind him and placed my hands on the side of his neck and I could tell that he stopped breathing and that he tensed up.

"Morning to you to Bella." Now I could feel him smirking.

All of the sudden he jumped up and grabbed my hands in his and he rapidly spun me around causing me to loose my balance and trip over his foot, just before I was about to hit the ground he grabbed me around my waist so it looked like he just dipped me.

He was now staring into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare back and behind us I heard a few catcalls from some random people.

Then some one cleared their throat behind us causing us to snap out of the trance that we were in.

"That was a beautiful performance, wasn't it George?" Asked Fred looking at his twin.

"Yes, it was Fred, I wouldn't be surpirsed if they are named the…"

"Love birds of the year." They finished together.

_Great…now I can feel my whole face turning red _and the same was happening to Oliver. I had no idea about to say so…best for me to stay quiet.

"How many of you would vote for Bella and Oliver as the love birds of the year?" George asked the people in the common room.

Everyone put up their hands and one brave soul decided to ask them a question.

"Are they together yet?" He looked like a sixth year boy, and he didn't seem to care about what we thought. I thought Oliver would walk up to that kid and hurt him or something but he started to blush even more.

"Nope, not yet, but its bound to happen soon." Fred answered.

"What's bound to happen soon?" Angelina asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, that fact that Oliver and Bella are soon to be together." Geroge answered in a everyone knows its going to happen voice.

"Oh, that." Katie said and the two girls burst out laughing.

"Come on, lets go eat breakfast and get our dreaded shedules." I said grabbing Oliver's hand and pulling him out of the common room.

We walked to the Great Hall in complete silence and when we got there, it was actually really full, so I sat at the one open end of the table with Oliver sitting next to me.

"Morning Ms. Swaton, Mr. Wood." Professor MacGonagall said to us as she started to hand out the schedules.

"Morning Professor." Oliver and I replied together.

"Looks like you two have all of you classes together again this year as well." She said giving us a knowing look.

I picked up my schedule from the table and looked at it.

**Monday: **AdvancedTransfigurance, Advanced Charms, Lunch, Advanced Muggle Studies, Break, Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts, Dinner

**Tuesday: **Advanced Care of Magic Creatures, Advanced Potions, Lunch, Break, Advanced Herbology, Dinner.

The other three days will be your same schedule repeating over and over again, the next Monday will start your whole routine again. **Do not forget** being late for your class will mean that you will automatically loose 10 points.

"At least now we won't have to worry about Snape deducting 50 points from us." Oliver said, looking up from his schedule and at what I was staring at.

"That's true." I said reaching out to get some breakfast to eat.

When the girls and the twins came, they tried to apologize to us, I just ignored them and continued eating.

"Come on Oliver, we are going to be late for Transfigurance if we don't hurry up." I said ingore the others and getting up from the table.

"Bella, you should forgive them." Oliver said grabbing onto the strap of my bag to hold be back from running away, "They're our friends." Oliver said turing me around so I was facing him.

"Fine, but only because you said so…or I wouldn't have talked to them for who knows how long." I smiled lightly and we started to walk to Transfigurance together.

We walked into class together and professor MacGonagall was sitting behind her desk, in normal human for.

"I have a seating chart up here; you might want to check it before you decide to sit somewhere." She said looking up from her spectacles.

I walked up their nervously worrying about who I would sit next to, but Oliver beat me to the front and there was a smile on his face.

"We're at the back right corner." Oliver said grabbing my hand and dragging me to our seats. I looked around and saw that she had small smile on her face.

The whole day went by normally with all of the teachers talking about NEWTS and how hard this year is going to be compared to last.

But Defense Against the Dark Arts was different. Professor Lupin actually had a whole lesson planned out for us and their was a special guest wating for us in class, a vampire. He talked about how he lives and many people asked him a bunch of questions. Some were really dumb and others were random.

* * *

"I can't believe we have this much homework, its enough to last us a whole month." Oliver started complaining after we finished our dinner and on our way to the common room.

"The only reason you have so much homeowrk is because you don't know how to tranfigure a toothpick into a rat." I said laughing at him.

"Not everyone is as smart as you or as lucky as me to have a smart friend like you to help them with their homework." Oliver said putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Sure why not." I said not being able to resist his puppy dog face.

* * *

The rest of the month went by quickly and Snape probably deducted 300 points from Gryffindor in less than a month.

Now it was almost October and it was becoming unnaturally cold mainly due to the Dementors around the grounds but Quidditch season is soon to start and Oliver has been spending all his free time making new plays.

**Author's note: **Thank you all for reading the story, hope you've liked it so far, please review and if you have any advise or ideas, let me know.  
**THANK YOU ALL!** The next chapter should be out soon, when i say, hopefully by tomorrow.


	9. Frustrations & Temptations

**Disclaimer: **Ok, this is getting a little annoying but here goes. I **do not **own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton. All of the other characters belong to the author J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 9: **(Frustrations & Temptations)

* * *

"I hate this, I hate this." I yelled slamming my book shut and startling some first years, "Sorry." I apologized but they looked like they were about to faint.

"What's wrong Bella?" Oliver asked looking up from his Quidditch sketches.

"What's wrong? Everything is wrong, I have too much homework, and I'm barley getting any sleep as well as a problem that you would never understand!" I yelled at him.

"OK, any way that I can help?" He asked calmly.

"No, you didn't even start your homework yet, and there is nothing you can do about me not getting any sleep, or the other problem." I retorted back.

"Maybe if you tell me what that problem is, than I can try to help you out." Oliver said looking back at his Quidditch plays.

"Trust me; there is nothing you can do about the other problem." I told him.

"Bella, just tell him what that problem is." Angie said.

"The whole common room doesn't need to know about her problem Angelina." Katie said.

"Well if you know what it is, then why don't you tell him?" Angelina told her.

"Ugh, come here." Katie pulled Angelina closer to her with her sleeve and whispered my problem into her ear.

"Ohhhh," Angelina said, "Since when?" She asked me.

"This morning." I told her.

"What happened this morning?" Oliver asked trying to figure out what we are talking about.

"My goodness Oliver, Bella is on the dot." Angelina told him out of frustration.

Some of the girls in the common room giggled while the boys that knew what we were talking about started to blush and some even left the common room, which caused Katie to start laughing.

"Uh, what does that mean?" He asked

_Of course Oliver wouldn't know; goodness! Even after knowing me for this long, you would think that he would realize the mood swings that I would have once every month. Clueless boy._

"Of course you wouldn't know. Even after knowing me since we were three years old." I said gathering all of my stuff and storming up the stairs to my dormitory.

"Someone please explain to about what's gotten into Bella today. She was fine last night." Oliver said.

"Oliver, simply put, Bella has her period." Katie whispered to him, "Another way of saying that is, 'on the dot', does it make sense now?"

Oliver was starting to go pale, "oh." Was all he mumbled before he decided to run up to his room.

"Well that was an interesting reaction." Katie said, "Where are the twins?"

"I have no idea, probably outside testing their products on the little first years." Angelina said getting back to finishing her homework.

By now it was dinner time and I'm still in my room trying to find a way to reduce the amount of pain the crams are causing me. I walked downstairs into the common room and saw that no one else was there.

_Eh, skipping dinner for one night won't hurt. At least it won't hurt as bad as these stupid annoying cramps._

I lied down on the couch and closed my eyes trying to sleep after what felt like Five minutes, I was sleeping like a baby.

* * *

--Oliver's P.O.V--

_How could I be so stupid, I've known her to long to not realize that she has mood swings as well. The other two had to say it out loud didn't they. Those few seconds were probably the most uncomfortable moments of my life. What do I say to her now…"I'm sorry I should have realized?" "Why didn't you just tell me?" I need to figure this out._

I got down stairs and saw that there was no one else in the common room.

_Probably at dinner._

Then I heard movement from the other side of the couch. I looked over it and saw that Bella was fast asleep.

_I think I should wake her up…but I can't. She looks like an, angle. _

Her hair was spread out around her head and one hand was on her stomach while the other was slightly opened and on the pillow which was on the couch.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

I slowly bent down over her and placed a gentle kiss on her life and pulled away quickly. She started to stir and it looked like she was going to open eyes.

I ran to the portrait hole and out the common room.

* * *

--Bella's P.O.V--

I woke up with a start. My lips were tingling, it was a remarkable feeling. It was the same feeling that I felt when ever Oliver would hold my hand.

But it couldn't have been him, could it?

I wish knew, it was an amazing kiss is all I can say. I would probably kiss them back for giving me kiss. All of my worries and pain felt like they vanished.

Might as well go eat now since I can't feel my cramps. _Wait…my cramps are gone…yes!!_

I jumped off of the couch and I ran out of the common room to the Great Hall feeling better than I have felt in a while.


	10. The Rise of the Quidditch Maniac

**Disclamier: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton and Michael Laranzco. All of the other characters belong to the author J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 10: (The rise of the Quidditch Maniac) **

* * *

I went through the rest of the week all happy and giddy. All due to that one kiss from the mystery guy. By now it was near the end of October which meant…the rise of the Quidditch Maniac a.k.a Oliver Wood.

You could see all of the people on his team hiding behind the first thing they saw when ever he was 20 feet near them. I got stuck with him.

_My luck._

I had to go through the whole day listening to drown on and on about his new Quidditch tactics. Even though I like Quidditch almost as much as he does, I've never joined the team. Every year we would go through the same thing, him begging me to join, and me refusing.

But so far, that hasn't happened yet. This is a little odd since Alicia graduated last year and now there is an open spot on the team. So far on his part, he hasn't tried to fill it in yet, which is kind of weird because he went crazy his fifth year trying to find a seeker, he probably made the whole Gryffindor house try out for that position.

Right now I'm walking next to Oliver Wood, 'listening' to him talking. I haven't heard a word he said in the last five minutes.

"…So what do you say Bella?" Oliver asked.

"Huh, oh ok." I answered absent mindedly.

"That's great! So now I have my self a chaser." Oliver said.

"Wait." I stopped walking, "What did I just agree to?"

"So you weren't listening?" Oliver asked.

"If I was listening would I have asked you about what I agreed to?" I retorted.

"No…you agreed to being the new chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He pronounced proudly.

"Am I allowed to take it back?" I asked shyly.

"Well, if you can fin someone that plays as well as you do, then sure." He paused and looked me right in the eye, "but let me tell you this, I haven't seen anyone that plays as well as you do." He whispered in a low voice and he continued walking, "Aren't you coming to class?"

I reluctantly followed him. _What is he talking about, find someone that plays as well as you do, I'm not that good._

* * *

Classes just finished, and I was heading over to the Great Hall for dinner from the lavatory when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

I turned around sharply and saw that it was Oliver.

"So how is your search going?" He asked smirking.

"Oliver, its only the end of the day. I don't plan to start my search until tomorrow." I answered him.

"Well good luck with that, because you only have till the end of Friday to find someone suitable to that position, or its all yours." He said dangerously.

"Its bloody Wednesday! You are giving me TWO days to find someone for that spot!" I yelled causing for us to get some attention.

"Yup, first practice is that evening at 7:00pm, you need to bring them with you to practice that day, and when I say seven, I mean seven sharp." He said pointedly, "now lets go get some food, I'm starving."

* * *

**THURSDAY MORNING**

I got up early(5:30) and walked to the pitch. Usually I would be with Oliver right now, getting ready for some one on one practice. But I told him that I wasn't going to that anymore because I need to find a chaser.

It was slightly foggy outside, enough to see through and thick enough to make you trip. I made it to the pitch without falling and I saw a figure flying around. Assuming it was Oliver I was about to turn back around and go back inside because I was in no mood to face him.

But them I realized something about the person flying. It was that they were scoring goals, not blocking bewitched quaffles.

I waslked over to the stands and took a seat there trying to see their face, but so far the fog hasn't cleared up so I could see them. I could distinguish that the person was a male that they were very very good. It only made me hope that they were in Gryffindor.

I grabbed my broom and I was about to fly onto the pitch when who ever it was started to come towards where I was sitting in the stands. They landed and walked over to me. As he kept coming closer and closer I could swear that I've seen him somewhere, he looked really familiar.

"Can I help you Bella?" he asked.

"Um, I'm sorry but how do you know my name?" I asked him curiously.

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked and he answered the question himself, "It's me, Michael Laranzco. A fellow 7th year Gryffindor."

Then it hit me, "You look really different." I pointed out.

"Well, I got my eye sight fixed so I don't have glasses anymore, I got my braces off last month, let me tell you something, that is one problem to having muggle parents. Instead of using magic to fix my teeth, I had to go through that pain and many other things to get my teeth straightened out." He said flashing me a brilliant smile.

"I had braces as well,I got them off over the summer as well." I said. Now it was my turn to flash him a flawless smile, "Sorry that I didn't recognize you. It's a little early in the morning and you look different." I told him.

He gave me a worried look, "Not it a bad way. You look nice." I assured him.

"Thanks." He said grinning.

_Down to business._

"I saw you playing out there. You are bloody brilliant." I exclaimed, "How come you've never tried out for the house team?" I questioned him.

"Well, the thought of facing large crowds scares me a little." He replied.

"Have you ever played Quidditch in a large crowd before?" I asked him.

"Well…not exactly. But…" I cut him off.

"If you've never in front of a large crowd before, you would never know how that feels." I told him.

"I guess your right." He gave in.

"Come on, let's go see what you've got." I told him while jumping onto my broom and flying out onto the pitch.

* * *

This guy is AMAZING! If he doesn't play professionally I will be surprised.

I explained to him about what's going on between me and Oliver and he told me that he would gladly come with me to practice and 'tryout' for the team.

I was sitting in the common room waiting for everyone to get downstairs so they we could go down to breakfast.

"So how is the hunt going." I head a Scottish accent say behind me.

"Fabulous." I told him turning around in my chair to face him on the couch.

There was a surprised look on his face, "Really now, and who might it be?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" I asked him getting up from my chair and walking and over to the portrait hole.

"Yes." He answered sharply; he was walking next to me with a eager look on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked smartly because I knew that it annoyed him a lot.

"Actually you can." I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, which led to my back getting contact with the wall in an empty corridor, and Oliver Wood's face dangerously close to mine. "Could you please tell me who this great Quidditch player might be who could be better than you." He said, his hot breath grazing against my lips.

It sent a shiver through my backbone and I felt like I was going to loss consciousness. "I could, but you can wait till tomorrow." I'm surprised I was able to say that loud enough.

"I have other ways to getting it out of you, you know?" He said smirking.

"Try me." I breathed.

All of the sudden I felt his lips crash down onto mine. I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him. I could tell that he wasn't expecting that type of reacting because he was about to back away from me at that moment. But my reaction must have encouraged him because he slid his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer to him.

I pulled away to breath.

"Tell…"kiss "me…" kiss "now" kiss. The last one lasted for who knows how long but by the time we pulled back I was dizzy and my lips were tingling.

"Wait," I looked into his dazed eyes, "you were the one that kissed me that one night, weren't you?" I accused him.

"Yes, it was me. I couldn't help my self, like now." He paused, "you just looked so tempting." He admitted.

"Um, thanks?" I said,

"But there is one other thing I need to confess to you." Oliver said looking deeply into my eyes

"What might that be?" I asked curiously.

"I want us to be more…more than we are now, more than friends." He said, "Isabella, will you be my girlfriend as well as my best friend?"

I was shocked, but because of the blush creeping onto my face and the sudden happiness I was feeling I was about to scream in joy. "Yes." I whispered into his ear making him smile larger than anything, "But, I have a condition."

"What might that condition be?" He questioned.

"I want to keep our relationship a secret. The whole school doesn't need to about something going on between us. They'll find out when they do."

"Not even our friends?" Oliver pouted.

"Sorry, not even our friends." I smiled at his silliness, "let's go before someone sees us." I told him while releasing my grip around his neck to fix my hair and messed up clothes.

I straightened my self out and I looked over at Oliver and saw how messed up he looked. I couldn't help it, I cracked up in fits of giggles.

His hair was sticking up in every direction, his cloak was half of , and his white button up shirt was now all wrinkled and it was coming out of his pants. I walked over to him and fixed it while attempting to control my laughter.

"Alright lets go to breakfast." Oliver said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the Great Hall. We walked to the Great Hall together and just when we were about to enter I saw that we were still holding hands, and I stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, instead of answering him I just pulled my hand out of his and walked past him into the Great Hall, it took him a couple of seconds but he caught up with me and smiled at me.

"Remember, we are still in the competition, in everyone one else's view I'm still mad at you." I whispered barley moving my mouth.

"Yeah." That was all he said before he walked away from me to sit next to George. I walked a little further away and I sat next to Angelina.

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

Thank you guys for reading this. Sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I went to California with my friends, and came back a few days a ago and then i became busy with volunteering and other stuff.

The next one will be out by the end of this week. **I PROMISE!**


	11. Time Changes Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isabella Marie Swaton and Michael Laranzco. All of the other characters belong to the author J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 11 (Time Changes Everything)**

* * *

Even though Oliver and I had that random kissing fiasco a few hours ago, I could tell that it wasn't going to be happening again anytime soon because of the position that we were in.

In our friend's eyes, we are in a competition, Oliver trying to get me onto the team and me trying to find someone that would take my spot (which I have already done, but Oliver still doesn't know who it is.)

That is why in our classes I would sit as far away from him as possible, but there would be this pull in my heart telling to stay close to him and not far away from him.

Classes finished and everyone is sitting in the common room waiting for it to be time for dinner, while I'm in my room thinking instead of working on my homework.

_Why did I say yes to him? I know that we're friends but I never thought it possible for us to be more than that. But I guess I was wrong. _

_Who would have thought that The Quidditch manic would find something else interesting except for Quidditch, not me of course. That's why I was so shocked when he asked me to be his girlfriend. _

_I never thought about in such a way, if I didn't…why did I kiss him back?_

I groaned.

_This is so complicated, we've know each other since we were three years old!_

_When I was having trouble getting over the fact that my sister was going to the states I went to Oliver to cry and talk to instead of my parents, why?_

_Because I trusted him the most._

_During his first Quidditch match, when he got hit by the bludger within the first few minutes into the game, why did I want to jump out onto the field to see if he was okay, and why did I got to the hospital wing every chance I got to see if he was awake yet?_

_Because I care about him._

_Why is it that every time he looks at me, I feel like the happiest person in the world?_

_Because I like him as more than a friend._

_Why did I kiss him back in the corridor this morning?_

_Because it was something that I've always wanted to do._

_Why does he have such an effect on me that I can't stop thinking about him once I start? Why can I go to him and trust him enough to listen to my problems?_

_Why do I put up with all of his Quidditch maniacness?_

_Why do I do all of this…why?_

There is only one answer to all of this… "I'm in love with Oliver Wood, I've been in love with Oliver Wood." I whispered out.

"What did you say?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw that Katie was in the dormitory staring at me as if something was growing out of my head. "Oh, I didn't say anything." I lied to her.

"Yes, yes you did say something. It sounded like 'I'm in love with…'" I cut her off.

"Come on, its time for dinner." I yelled loud enough to cover her voice. I ran out of the room and down the stairs into the common room.

Everyone was still there. "Are you coming down for dinner?" I asked Fred and George who were currently strangling Ron.

"What? Dinner finished 15 minutes ago." Fred told me.

"We thought you went down to the Great Hall already, but then we realized that you weren't there, one of us was going to come back up to get you." George said.

"Why didn't you?" I asked

"Oliver…started explaining to us about his new tactics and strategies that he came up with once you joined the team. Congratulations on that by the way." George said.

"I didn't join the team because I wanted to. I wasn't listening to what Oliver was asking me so I just said yes thinking that he was asking me if I thought one of his new plays was good or not." I explained to him, "But you guys don't need to worry, I found someone that will be replacing me on the team. "

"Who might that be?" A curious voice asked from behind me.

"You'll find out in 10 minutes dear Ollie, don't worry." I said to him and I walked back up the stairs to the girl's dormitory to grab my broomstick.

I walked back into the common room and saw that it was almost deserted. Then I saw Michael walk down the stairs with his broomstick swung over his shoulder, he saw me and walked over, smiling.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"No, yes, uh…I'm just nervous." He answered.

"Well, as long as you fly like you did when you were with me, there should be no problem at all." I told him giving him a reassuring smile, "Come on, lets go."

We walked down to the pitch in silence, with the exception of Michael's random intakes of air.

"Ready?" Now I was worried that he would mess up.

"No, I can't do this." He was about to start running away before I grabbed him the sleeve of his shirt and started dragging him into the pitch, 'I can't do thins, please let me go."

"No Michael. You CAN do this, all you have to do is kick off into the ari and you'll be fine." I hate it when people have a lack of confidence in themselves even when others tell them that they are good.

Everyone had started practicing already even though there was still five minutes until 7 o'clock.

Oliver saw me approaching and he touched down, he started walking towards us.

_God he looks good with his hair all wind blown…pull yourself together Bella, there are other people around you two. _

"Who might this be?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is Michael Laranzco, you know him don't you?" I grabbed Michael by the collar and spun him around so his face could be seen by the others.

"Yes, yes I do know him." Oliver looked him up and down causing Michael to fidget restlessly next to me, "Lets see what you've got?" Oliver tossed him the quaffle and he mounted his broom and kicked of the ground.

"Good luck." I told Michael giving him a pat on the back and I walked over to the stands to get a better view of everything.



* * *

Michael was in the air by the time i sat down, and he was flying towards Oliver at full speed and determination. I saw that none of the other players were on the team. They were all on the ground staring up at the two that were flying.

I walked over to the team while trying to watch the tryouts. Michael made two loops that allowed him to go to the left and he faked a right causing for Oliver to move that way, and then he shot into the left hoop.

Applause arose from the rest of the team that was on the ground.

"What do you guys think of him?" I asked them

"Bloody hell Bella, where did you find this kid?" Fred asked amazed.

"Where you find every Quidditch player, on the pitch." I told him.

"He's cute." Katie giggled.

"Don't you remember him from last year?" Angelina asked, "He was the same person that you thought was the biggest dork in the school."

"Oh, that's him?" Katie asked astonished.

"Yup, that is same person my darling." George assured him, while slinging his arm around her shoulder lazily. She shrugged him off, and she kept staring at Michael with glazed eyes and an astonished look.

It has probably been about a half an hour by now, and Oliver was probably able to save 4 out of the 15 shots. This was shocking because Oliver is the best keeper at Hogwarts. I looked up and Oliver signaled for Michael to land while he did the same.

They walked over to us, and both of them were covered in sweat, quite disgusting actually since their hair was plastered onto their faces, it didn't suite Michael, but it worked for Oliver.

"Well, I want all of you to get to know the new chaser of the Gryffindor team better." Oliver said looking at Michael, "he's a damn good one." Oliver clapped him on the back and he started to walk towards the locker rooms.

There was a round of congratulations from everyone, "I told you you can do it." I whispered into Michael's ear after congratulating him. He grinned down at me.

"Thanks. For everything." He told me, i was going to say something but George started talking.

"No practice captain?" George asked curiously. All of the others jumped onto him at once of mentioning such a thing but Oliver heard and he turned around to answer.

"No, not today, but since George here seems excited, we'll have practice tomorrow right after breakfast, over game is against Slytherin two days after the Halloween ball." When he mentioned the ball he looked at me and I looked at the ground.

"Thanks a bunch George, tomorrow's the same day as the Hogsmede trip, now we can't go get our costumes." Angelina whined, and she slapped George on the back of his head.

"When did they announce that their would be a Halloween ball?" I asked, shocked that no one told be about this.

"Well, professor Dumbledore announced it during dinner today, its not just any ball, its a masquerade ball." Katie sighed.

"He told us no dates, because their plan is to split the boys and girls and let them pick their partners, they are stuck with that person the whole night, and well, they can unmask them selves and the strike of 12 or they can keep themselves a mystery if they don't like their 'date'." Michael explained to me.

"It's only open to 4th years and up, we're free to invite younger kids if we want to." Fred filled in.

"Great, now no chance to get our dresses." Katie complained, Angelina and i shook out heads in agreement while the guys frowned at us.

* * *

We all started to walk back towards the castle when Oliver stepped out of the changing room, "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded my head and I walk away from the group who bid me farwell and told me that they would meet me later. I walked into the changing room just when Oliver pulled of his shirt, he was facing in the opposite direction so I wasn't able to see his front, its not like I haven't seen him like that before, but all sweaty, he looks so hot.

I tripped on the bench and bumped into him, causing him to stagger forward and almost fall, "Sorry, I lost my balance."

"That's alright." He turned around and he placed his hands around my waist and he pulled me closer to him, our lower bodies were touching but at the top, we were slightly leaning away from each other, "You don't know how many times I've imagined us in this position. I never thought it would actually happen." He started to lean in, while I did the same and sooner than I expected our lips met in a passionate kiss.

After who knows how long, I pulled away from him, and we were both panting for air. If anyone was to see our current position, it would look all wrong. I was pushed up against the locker, My hips were grinding against Oliver's every time he decided to kiss me, and his knees were slightly bent in an awkward looking way, but it must not have felt awkward to him because he wasn't complaining, neither was I.

* * *

We reached the castle well after curfew and we snuck into the common room were I wasn't expecting to see anyone, but I guess I as wrong.

One the couch I saw a busy looking Fred and Angelina who mustn't have noticed us entering the common room or they would have stopped their, uhherm…snogging session.

"Oh my goodness." I breathed out. This got their attention and they shot up and both of them gave of shocked looks.

"What do we have here?" Oliver said sarcastically.

"Um, we were just…doing our homework." Fred said. The tips of his ears and his cheeks started going red. Quite comical actually.

"Yeah, homework." Angelina replied while attempting to straighten out her clothing, "What have you two been doing the whole time?"

"Nothing, just talking." I said, trying my hardest not to blush.

"About how she found out that Michael could play Quidditch that well, and then the topics kept coming, we lost track of time and now, we ended up here, after curfew." Oliver covered for me.

"Can you two keep this a secret, I don't think anyone else needs to know." Angelina pleaded while Fred was shaking his head vigorously.

"No problem, but how long have you to been together?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Since the end of last term, I asked her on the train, after everyone got out of the compartment." Fred told us.

"That's sweet." I cooed.

"I'm tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast." Oliver said.

We mumbled goodnight to each other and we went our separate ways, girls into the girl's dormitory, and boys into their dormitory.

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm sorry if you thought it took me a while to get this one up, but I'm trying my best. This is my first time writing a story. Any ideas, criticism will be gladly welcomed.

The next one won't be out till sometime next week. Sorry about that. **PLEASE COMMENT...PLEASE!**


End file.
